More than one kind of hero
by madgirlwithwifi
Summary: Superavenge- when Cas takes Dean a little too literally about wanting to meet super heroes chaos ensues as they team up to combat a freed Loki Lucifer combo.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

In the end most of it had worked out for the avengers, not all of Manhattan was flattened and Stark tower was easy to rebuild when you have a genius, billionaire ,playboy , philanthropist working on it. Loki was all set to be returned to Asgard but Thor was loath to leave, he enjoyed the company of the other avengers and he knew that if he returned to Asgard he could not return often to earth. They had got into the habit of meeting weekly in what the public was now calling the Avenger`s tower.

Sam and Dean were still trying to remove the images of Gabriel`s porn from their minds-Dean more successfully than Sam. To find that he was dead was bad enough but did he have to send them the message with porn? On the drive Sam and Dean were both thinking of the apocalypse, Lucifer, Gabriel and love. They decided to just stay in a roadside motel that night, both brothers were strangely quiet with none of their usual banter.


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...

Chapter 1 Here`s the next bit everybody, Sorry I really should have updated sooner but...Oh and if you hadn`t guessed I do not own any of the supernatural characters or the avengers characters however much I wish I did.

A week later

"Ok Dean, I think I`ve found one" Sam said " Weirdly seems to be a Wendigo."

"So?" Frowned Dean.

"Oh right- in central park" Sam stated

" Is that even possible, I mean, it`s not that big that you can miss something like that."

"At a guess I would say it was buried and something or someone disturbed it"

" On purpose?" Dean asked

"On a hunch I would say no" Sam said "I think the avengers smashing half of Manhattan might have done that"

"Oh you think?" Queried Dean sarcastically

"Mmmm possibly" muttered Sam ignoring his brother`s blatant sarcasm.

The sound of wings quickly distracted the two brothers from another quarrel. As soon as Cas had appeared the brothers forgot about their argument and the case.

Dean was smiling broadly at the sight of his favourite angel Sam noted amused, then sobered by the thought that he would never see his favourite angel again and that he had never really had a civil conversation with Gabriel before he was killed. He had kept the Gabriel porn under his mattress since they had left the motel but slowly he was losing hope that Gabe was still alive and just hiding, reality was setting in. It was easy to see that Dean didn`t really care about Gabriel and that just made the pain he was feeling even harder as he couldn`t talk to Dean.

"Cas" exclaimed Dean happily, like a small child.

"Hello Dean, Sam" came the gravelly reply from the angel of Thursday. " Lucifer appears to be drawing his forces back towards him and the angels have seemingly retreated, I have not been able to find a cause for this behaviour-" Cas stopped speaking as he narrowly dodged the pillow thrown with accuracy from hundreds of past pillow fights, that was targeted at him.

"Jeez Cas" chuckled Sam "You sound like you`re giving a military report, relax a little, I`m sure that nothing bad will happen for a day or two. Stay and help us with this mystery wendigo".

"Sam it`s not exactly a mystery" replied Dean.

"It`s a mystery as to how it got there" answered Sam just as promptly.

"I do not understand, how is it a mystery?" Said Cas just in time to break up the impending argument between siblings, this was accompanied with his signature head tilt and stare at Dean.

"Well, it appears to be a wendigo-" Started Dean

"What appears to be puzzling, unknown or strange about this event?" Interrupted Cas starting Sam laughing at Dean`s prompt bitchface before finishing off for Dean.

"The thing is the attacks have all been in central park, and two victims have survived so it seems like the "Wendigo" is letting people go, and where has it been hiding. Dean thinks it was the recent disturbance caused by the avengers that woke it but I think we might be wrong about the things identity." Finished Sam.

"I see both your points have merit but even if it is not a wendigo as you suspect people are being injured and you will be fully equipped to deal with any other creature it may be, I do not see the problem." Castiel replied a puzzled look on his tilted head.

"In other words" Dean said "Samantha here thinks it`s a trap, and has got her panties in a twist."

"I did not know you were hunting with a Samantha now" Cas replied an almost hurt look on his face.

"Samantha is long for Sam" Explained Dean kindly

"Is not" replied Sam "Or Deanna is long for Dean"

"But Deanna is not a real name"

"Is to"

"Is not"

"You believe it is a trap Sam?" Interrupted Cas "I do not believe that there is a trap within or in the event of this hunt, I am with Dean here it seems illogical to refuse to save lives over the fact that you have a bad gut feeling."

"Typical" replied Sam stalking out of the room.

An uncomfortable silence remained in the room for a minute as Dean searched for something to say to the angel. Eventually he went with moving over to make space for Cas to sit beside him on his bed.

"Well thanks, I guess"

"For what?" Questioned Cas

"Y`know sticking up for me"

"I only answered you truthfully with an impartial judgement on the case"

"Yeah Cas I was just being polite"

"Oh, I am afraid my social skills still do not appear to be at the same level of usage as yours and they do not receive as much use as they should, I apologise profusely "

"Cas" huffed Dean despairingly "There`s no need to apologise at a point like that in the conversation you didn`t know and I was only telling you for future reference"

"Oh"

"So will you help us out on this one? We haven`t seen you in a while- And please don`t apologise again, I am not accusing you of anything."

"I never said you were and yes I believe I would prefer to stay nearby to help with this case, in the possibility that Sam is correct in assuming it is a trap"

"Well that`s a comforting thought" Dean replied lying back on the bed and turning on the tv perfectly comfortable lying beside his angelic best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

So sorry I kept meaning to update then put it off or forgot :( so here`s a chapter but first thanks to corinmeic, guest, Loobylooxxx (My amazing beta who is perfect in every way, and totally did not add this comment!) and Detective Kid1412 for reviewing on chapters one and two. Thank you also to everyone who favourite or followed, the constant emails were a helpful reminder. Also in case I didn`t make this clear this story may have pairings but no slash.

At the top of the newly renovated and renamed Avengers tower another argument was springing up about the now notorious serial killer:

"So you are telling us that although there may or may not be a psycho killer on the loose we are not allowed to try to catch in any way shape or form," complained Tony loudly.

"Yes Mr Stark, after you and your buddies drunken celebrations we have, as you would say, grounded you for the time being. You see, if you failed or messed up in anyway SHEILD would get the fall and so no interference, we have some of our best on the case." answered Coulson, as calmly as possible. "In the meantime, if you do in any way "find" this killer then SHEILD could disclose your involvement but not otherwise. Clear Stark?"

"So, pretty much we can take the credit as long as we do it quietly and don`t make an astronomical mess out of it." laughed Anthony Stark, Aka Iron Man. "And we didn`t make that much of a mess that we need to be grounded, and anyway I can get booze delivered to the door, and up the stairs if really necessary, pizza too. JARVIS order us some pizza. Anyway Phil..."

"Well about the murderer, it`s yes but I never said that" replied Phil "Emphasis on the I there, I really do not need the council on my back, Fury is bad enough. No pizza for me thanks, I need to be handing the report on you lot in" He promptly walked out past Pepper who was just coming into the room with what amounted to a ginormous stack of paper work clearly intended for Tony.

"Peps, please tell me that isn`t for me" groaned Tony.

"Well if you decide to go round getting drunk with Thor and Clint, and then decide to smash, burn and utterly ruin a whole street, I will not be doing the paperwork for subsequent sueing and repair costs, in fact I will not be having anything to do with the cleanup, including speaking to the press." She said smirking at Tony`s exasperated face. She quickly deposited the huge pile of paper and a pen by Tony and literally ran away from his pleas of "Spare me from this paperwork, Oh Lord."

Clint and Bruce quickly left the room when they saw the look forming on Tony`s face, with the eloquent excuses that come from trying to escape.

"Erm... I have to... to go shoot things, yeah with erm... arrows y`know in the gym." rushed Clint, followed by Bruce`s quick "I`ll be in the lab analysing alien, bits, not alien bits bits but you know dead bits of alien" He stammered blushing and charged from the room.

"Well, I guess that just leaves me and a pile of paperwork J" Tony said to the only person who couldn`t run away.

Meanwhile, in a dingy motel on the outskirts of New York, the pair of intrepid hunters and their ever loyal angelic friend were also arguing over the supposed Wendigo.

"Each killing is in the same style as a Wendigo, but it doesn`t seem right a Wendigo would have shown itself in some way by now. You know, there are so many people in central park each day and no one sees anything that smells fishy, Dean" sighed Sam, exasperated with Dean`s good mood already.

"I do not understand how no one seeing anything can have a smell, especially of fish, unless they were all fishermen in which case it would be understandable." queried Cas, as usual missing the nuances and finer points of human slang.

"What Sammy here is saying Cas, is that something doesn`t seem right with the case and however unserious he thinks I`m being, he`s right, no sightings, not one is very uncommon, especially in such a well trodden place. I am actually glad that you`re with us on this one, Sam is almost certainly right about it being a trap. In which case we will need a getaway vehicle, whether it`s a Wendigo or not." said Dean in a completely different tone to the one he had been using, before sensing that Sam was close to snapping and wisely shutting up.

"The feeling you are referring to is of one of uneasiness relating to the fact that I can find no examples of human cannibalism during the correct time frame. Also Wendigos in general do not usually stray out of the northern woods of Minnesota and in the north central regions of Canada. I cannot find any past examples of the Wendigo feeding, implying that as it was feeding it was covered up. As Sam said something stinks fishy." Finalised Cas.

"It`s smells fishy and we`re all agreed that this is almost certainly a trap, right, so next on the agenda: Who the hell could it be?" snarked Sam

"Well... let`s think there`s Lucifer, Michael, Zachariah, most demons, a large number of supernatural beings, some hunters who think you`re evil Sammy, erm oh and anyone clever we pissed of recently, meaning in total... that helped so much." replied Dean, every word laced with sarcasm.

"The most likely beings to be able to arrange a trap such as this are Lucifer, most demons, and maybe a very crazy hunter or two." answered Cas, avoiding the argument altogether. "Out of these the hunters are least likely to bodily harm humans, demons would be in service to Lucifer anyway, and as Michael and Zachariah are on the same side and attempting to protect humans, there is very little chance that it is, in fact, them so my assumption is that it is, of course, Lucifer. Which is bad because he may have a form of angelic trap set up, but it is still unlikely as he would have to know exactly where I would land, meaning we should be safe for the moment. At least check whether or not it is a Wendigo."

"Wow Cas, you`re a right Holmes today" snarked Dean, admitting only to himself that Cas had found the only logical answer out of their extensive list of enemies.

"OK, so if it's going to be us against a possible Wendigo, demons and or Lucifer, we`ll need more than a few flamethrowers" said Sam, wisely trying to ignore Deans snark, and preparing for their evening "excursion".

Ok that`s the second proper chapter done, and I`m really sorry if anyone is OOC if they are give me a shout and I`ll see what I can do. Thanks for reading please review :)


End file.
